zombielandfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombieland Rules
Columbus' rules to surviving the zombie apocalypse. The rules repeatedly appear throughout the first movie, often in comedic placements and interacting with the environment, such as when a zombie knocked off "o" in "cardio" in the gas station chase. The rules *#1: Cardio - When the virus stuck, for obvious reasons, the first ones to go were the fatties. *#2: Double Tap - In those moments when you're not sure the undead are really dead dead, don't get all stingy with your bullets. *#3: Beware of Bathrooms - Don't let them catch you with your pants down. *#4: Seatbelts - Fasten your seat belts. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. *#7: Travel light - And I don't mean just luggage. *#17: Don't be a Hero - Why don't you take this one? **#17: Be a Hero - Some rules are made to be broken. (Rule updated) *#18: Limber up - Going down that hill, it is very important. *#22: When in Doubt, Know Your Way Out *#23: Ziploc™ Bags - You got enough problems, moisture shouldn't be one of them. *#31: Check the Back Seat - No one back there but my duffel bag. *#32: Enjoy the little things - I hate to give credit to anyone who looks like Yosemite Sam, but I'm writing it down. *#36: Sunscreen - *#42: Keep your hands to yourself - It's just polite. *#52: Don't be afraid to ask for help - Yeah and they ignored rule 52: don't be afraid to ask for help. *#53: Wet naps - Reasonings behind the rules Columbus' rules were design for survivability foremost, each rule an attempt mitigate the dangers of Zombieland or to make daily life in it more bearable. *#1: Cardio - Zombies aren't fast. To escape, it's more important to be able to run longer than faster. *#2: Double Tap - One clean shot to the head can protect against zombies playing possum. *#3: Beware of Bathrooms - Zombies know to hang around them, caution can help avoid an ambush. *#4: Seatbelts - Wear one, zombies rarely do. Breaking can send them flying away. *#7: Travel light - Traveling light means traveling fast. Only pack essentials. *#17: Don't be a Hero - Unnecessary risks are risks that shouldn't be taken. **#17: Be a Hero - But for loved ones, some risks are worth taking. *#18: Limber up - A muscle cramp during a zombie chase is a death sentence. *#22: When in Doubt, Know Your Way Out - Knowing where to flee can aid an escape. *#23: Ziploc™ Bags - *#31: Check the Back Seat - Zombies or little girls with guns may hide there, don't be caught off guard. *#32: Enjoy the little things - Zombieland is harsh, enjoy happiness where it can be found to stay sane. *#36: Sunscreen - *#42: Keep your hands to yourself - It ostensibly leads to better group cohesion and facilitation of rule #52. *#52: Don't be afraid to ask for help - Groups have a greater chance of survival. *#53: Wet naps - Commandments Flagstaff had a variant list of rules he referred to as Commandments. They include but are not limited to: *'Commandment #1:' Teamwork. *'Commandment #5:' Confirm your kills. *'Commandment #12:' The world is your bathroom. *'Commandment #13:' Avoid perishables. *'Commandment #16:' Expect the unexpected. *'Commandment #20:' Warm up. *'Commandment #28:' Shade. *'Commandment #29:' Cardiovascular fitness. *'Commandment #45:' Mind your manners. Deleted Rules Promotional videos starring Woody Harrelson and Jesse Eisenberg expanded on the list presented in the film: *#6: Cast iron skillet *#8: Get a kickass partner *#12: Bounty paper towels *#15: Bowling Ball *#21: Avoid strip clubs *#29: The buddy system *#33: Swiss army knife *#34: Clean socks *#48: Hygiene *#49: Always have backup Category:Objects, weapons, and concepts